


Fought On Your Side, Long Before You Were Born

by hummingrightalong, itslifethatscaresmetodeath



Series: The Whisperers. [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslifethatscaresmetodeath/pseuds/itslifethatscaresmetodeath
Summary: The Commonwealth is the worst villain the walking dead has ever faced in my opinion. I decided to take that evil to the next level. Main pairing is Jesus/Aaron, the others are background. So many characters didn't deserve to die so they don't. I didn't name all the characters because I'm lazy.Also I just kinda made up nonsense as I was along and tried to pass it off as science...Please excuse spelling/grammar mistakes. I'm writing this on my phone.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for possible triggers. There's some questionably non consensual behavior (not sex). Also mpreg.
> 
> A weird headcanon that can stand alone but I imagine it in this verse.

Paul wakes up to a sharp pain just below his navel. one of the his appointed "guards" standing over him, syringe in hand, injecting him with *something*. Initially, he's too shocked to move but then his instincts kick in and he wants to fight.

The man covers Paul's mouth with his massive hand "Shhhh," he says. "And try not to move, ok? This needle is pretty long and precision is kind of important."  
So Paul remains still and quiet until the task - whatever the fuck it is - seems to be completed.

"What did you -" he tries to ask. The man shakes his head, covering his mouth again, his face inches from Paul's.

"Don't worry about it. Not for you to know anyway." And then he's alone, lying there, shocked and pissed off and afraid. He ends up barricading himself in the closet - Aaron's, not his. His is full of all the disgusting shit they think his boyfriend - no, *husband* - wants him to wear an right now he can't stomach it...he waits, wondering why he hadn't gone after the bastard, why he'd just *let* whatever that was happening happen. Eventually, he starts to recall hazy fragments of memories much like the events of tonight...

This is getting more serious than he bargained for. He wonders if maybe he should have stayed outside with the others but he couldn't let Aaron walk into this alone. He needed to protect him...and now, look at him. here he is, in a closet for what is probably the first time ever.

He never imagined he'd be the one needing protection. he doesn't like this feeling...this weakness. He hasn't felt like this since before the infection, trapped in an alleyway, a block from his own home. He'd been helpless then - sure he could have fought back but he'd have been dead for sure, not just near death and in the ICU for days.

Maybe the similarity here is that he has something to live for. Something worth *not* fighting for like back when everything hurt and all he could think of was Elliot - the only man he'd ever been able to love before Aaron - and making sure he got too see him at least once more. He's always tried to pick his battles wisely, when he was still just a kid, in that alley, then with negan...but he doesn't know what the fuck to do here. he needs Aaron.

Thankfully he doesn't have to wait long but even after he arrives, calls out for Paul in a panic when he doesn't find him in their bed; for some reason, Paul can't bring himself to give up his location. When Aaron finally locates him, his relief is overwhelming.

"Baby? Sweetheart, what are you doing in here?" Aaron sounds scared (he knows what this place I doing to mind fuck his boyfriend), Paul wants to fix it but he can't make his brain work. He can't form the words to comfort him or make his body move from where he's cowering in the corner. There's still a dull constant pain, radiating from the injection site but what the fuck? Pain has *never* stopped him before. He fought beta weeks after being stabbed in the back...no, this is in his head and he's never been good at dealing with that shit.

***

Pregnant. He can't say he's all that surprised, he'd met a few men at the Commonwealth in the same 'condition'. As shocking as that had been (with their almost stepford like way as they explained the whole process - and Paul never would have believed it if he hadn't seen), it couldn't have prepared him for this. he is a 35 year old *pregnant* man...

Troy says it's a waste of science. 'could be lookin for a cure or something and...*this* I what they do?'

This is their plan to save the human race, make it so more people can have more babies for them to subjugate? Fucking Christ. It's not even worth discussing further than the initial 'what the fuck?' stage...what good would it do? Ding ding, the bitch is dead. Troy had executed the entirety of the their government. Paul still hadn't gotten the full story about what they'd done to piss him off that much but after getting to know him, he feels like he was probably justified. And he knows how that sounds, how hypocritical with his former philosophies but fuck it. These people were fucking monsters. He'd seen evil. And evil had done unspeakable things to him.

"Come on, isn't this the same plan they had after WWII? Look what happened then. Baby boomers." Aaron says. Troy shrugs.

"So they'll get whats coming to them...the cycle begins anew. New and somehow still the same crazy bullshit, different day." Troy's monotone puts the proverbial period on the discussion right where it belongs. They'll have to deal with it later but right now...just what the fuck is as far as anyone still sane is taking it.

Well, as far as the why and who of this crap. More pressing is that Paul has a unique perspective on the matter that needs to be addressed first and foremost. Troy senses the need for some kind of assurance. "Look, it's all fucked but we'll get it managed," he says. and it's comforting in Troy's odd little way.

***

Paul is only slightly resentful of Aaron for the first couple weeks. He'd been the one who'd insisted on being by the man's side and none of this is actually his fault but...morning sickness can make anyone grouchy and spiteful. This was the one thing he *knew* he'd never have to worry about and was grateful for that fact. And now he's fucking pregnant and the bastard who did it to him is on the other side of the bathroom door, quietly and patiently waiting to be forgiven and/or let in.

Paul knows he's just concerned. He knows Aaron didn't actually do this *to* him, it's no one's fault really. Neither of them had wanted this. They had 3 amazing kids that full filled Aaron's desire to parent, had awakened something in Paul he never though possible. He loved being a dad but this was a bit much.

When he finally thinks he can't possibly be sick again (he knows better, he watched over Maggie for all those months), he leans over and unlocks the door. Aaron slips inside, keeping his distance, looking ashamed of himself and Paul can't help but smile.

"You gonna guard the door or do I really look that bad?"

"Didn't know if you wanted..." Paul reaches out and Aaron drops to his knees, has him in his arms in seconds. "I'm-"

"Don't be stupid. I've been a dick. I usually am when I'm sick but I'll do my best not to take it out on you."

"You're not sick, Paul. you're..."

"Yeah, I know. pregnant. Kinda hard to forget sweetie. Especially if I'm gonna be that way for the next 8 months."

"You want to -"

"Yeah. look, we're never getting another chance to have a kid that's half me and half you. This is insane but...I'm finally wrapping my head around it and it's kinda the only good time for something this crazy to happen. we're safe here, I can be out of town commission without compromising security. I love you, I'd love another little sheep to pet."

Aaron gives him a dirty look. "Don't you dare threaten my kid with this shit," he says, gesturing to the hair he never could quite tame. "I want a little you. I want to see if I can resist those eyes any better when they're on a tinier package."

"So a challenge is what you're looking for?"

"Preparing myself for. I want a little you to round out our family but I'm also terrified...either way, as fucked as it sounds, I'm determined to raise him - or *her* -"

"No, you were right the first time. We're having a boy. hear me?" Paul says, looking down and poking his stomach. It's takes everything in Aaron not to 'awwww' and draw attention to the scene. He's still just grateful Paul's accepting of this whole thing.

"He's getting the family and childhood you didn't."

"Yours wasn't exactly awesome...but that goes without saying. Now give me my toothbrush and go get my boy. Just because I'm having a fucking baby - good that's still so fucking weird to say still - doesn't mean I'm gonna neglect my favorite child."

Aaron laughs and does as he's told, reminding Paul he's not supposed to have a favorite and getting the middle finger in response.

"Like the girls don't tie for yours..."

***

And it's not like he's going through it alone. seems like everyone is fucking pregnant - Rosita, Michonne, Sherry, Maggie (yep), Sasha (how cute was *that* kid gonna be?), Alicia...even Daryl. Yeah, he'd put aside his cum squick momentarily to humor Rick when he begged, 'pretty please, I want a little you'.

Troy had dragged the scientist responsible for this little 'breakthrough' all the way from the community back in Wyoming, spent 2 entire days locked in a room with him, learning *everything* there was to know. Apparently, the virus wasn't the only thing that tended to mutate and a with little tweaking here and there...well, anyway, when he'd come back, his hands stained with blood, he'd had a quick conversation with Maite and Harlan then officially declared, to the best of his knowledge - and he was pretty much right about everything - that they were safe to proceed.

It would require daily injections to maintain the process and obviously a cesarian to remove the baby in nine months but it was as safe as any other pregnancy. That safety might have debatable without their medical staff but he could almost guarantee the outcome would be favorable.

So Rick had jumped on the chance to the pretty please and knew Daryl said no to him about 0% of the time...he's kind of a dick.

It made Paul wonder - did he and Aaron get together and write a fucking script?

Well that wasn't fair, Aaron had been extremely supportive, sensitive to the circumstances of their little miracle and how it had effected Paul's mental health...not to say he wasn't fucking ecstatic.

But it was kind of cute, Paul supposed. Ok, really cute. and suddenly he found himself lying on the bed, reading, his hand instinctively, absent mindedly falling to rest over his child. he didnt even mind when Aaron did it anymore. kind of like I even...not that he was ever going to admit it.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short but it was itching my brain and insomnia is a pain in the ass...

"Hey, let me ask you something?" Paul says, dropping suddenly into the chair next to Aaron. The other man is startled but doesn't miss a beat.

"Of course..." he says.

"All this, " Paul says, gesturing to his face. Aaron's confused for a moment but realizes Paul's referring to the fact that kept shaving since his impromptu proposal, making the excuse that being pregnant and keeping up with all the hair, the beard, his body - it was a lot. Aaron had suspected there was more to it than that but figured it'd come out in Paul's own time - the pregnancy hormones might help it along a little...

"I think you're beautiful. I'm not just saying it, you're fucking gorgeous. I'll tell you a hundred times a day if that's what you need..." Aaron promises, resting his right hand over Paul's where he's picking at a hangnail on the table top until it starts to bleed. Paul blushes, tilting his head down as he tucks his hair behind his ear.

"it's just...I love you too much - I trust you too much to lie to you. that place was a mind fuck. I'm cool with this baby thing now but a lot of stuff in my head just came back to the surface and...I need a fresh start. I'm not Paul. And I'm not Jesus. And this is a little bit of both, ya know?"

Aaron nods. He does. He knows that place had done damage, brought to light a lot of the darkness from Paul's past that he'd worked hard to fix long ago. a reinvention sounded like a healthy idea and knowing he'd been talking to Denise, he figured this was a therapist approved move on his part. How could he not support him?

And, really, he was fucking gorgeous. the beard - sexy as hell - but he'd been hiding a goddamn masterpiece under there (his intention, Aaron assumes) and if this is how he feels comfortable with himself now, he was more than happy to oblige.

His life was more perfect than it had ever been, he wanted Paul there with him and the kids. He'll admit, he really doesn't quite get how this baby was even possible but gift horses tend to get pissy when you look in their mouths so fuck it, he's not going to press the matter. 

And the sacrifices Paul was making to give them this - physically, mentally, emotionally...it makes Aaron love him all the more. Sure, he and Eric wanted kids, had tried to adopt, surrogates, everything and to no avail. They'd have jumped at this opportunity but Paul hadn't been expecting this. It was never in "his* year plan, he's had to warm up to it. He loves the kids maybe more than he loves Aaron...and Aaron just really fucking appreciates him. Hell, he worships him and will til the day he dies. 

When they end up wherever the hell they're going after it's all over, the four of them - him, Paul, Eric, and Elliot - they'll live in polyamorous sin for the rest of eternity. That's the plan, Aaron won't have it any other way.

He figured in the beginning that he'd be jealous of the man who'd come before him but it was impossible to hate him. They'd never met and still, he thought the world of him. He'd saved Paul. He was the reason he'd been granted his perfect life. It was a debt he'd never be able to repay and it was the least he could do to respect the place he held in Paul's heart. Eric was still in his, it was only fair. Hell, he still kept his wedding ring on a chain Paul had insisted he wear around his neck. Paul had a tattoo that signified a promise to marry as soon as New York made it legal, a spinner ring he'd given to Elliot to help control his anxiety in public...it just made sense.

And that's why, when they'd been discussing baby names and 'Eli' had come up - the exes nickname - Aaron was immediately down. After all, Gracie's middle name was Erica for Christ's sake. It'd been Paul's idea! Aaron couldn't help but fall in love with the name as soon as he'd heard the suggestion. 

Yeah, this was gonna work out. No matter what happens, zombies, people, no matter what the obstacle, it'd be ok. Because they were together. And they had the two men who'd gotten them there were watching over them.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Paul have a disagreement

As much as everyone wants to just settle into their new home and let life continue without dramatic intervention - well no more dramatic than the fact that Paul was fucking pregnant - the next few months are not uneventful. Paul finds himself sick most of the time, dizzy, headaches, vomiting pretty much every time he tries to stand. He still tries to do his part, trying to help out around the fields, in the kitchen, anywhere he can find himself something to do until one day he's harvesting tomatoes and just hits the ground. 

He wakes up in the infirmary, confused but Harlan assures them he's ok and so is the baby. He just happens to be one of the the small percentage of people with some kind of extreme form of morning sickness. It's got a name but it's long name and Paul really can't be bothered, he just knows that look on Aaron's face. Harlan's suggested 'some' bedrest but he'll be lucky if his man let's him walk out of the medical building on his own two legs. 

He's right. they compromise on a wheelchair ( no way in hell was he letting himself be fucking carried), and only til they get to their room but it'll be an ongoing argument, regardless. He knows Aaron is doing it out of love but his love is kind of suffocating lately. Sure, Paul feels like shit at the moment but if being cooped up behind the gates of Hilltop had driven him nuts, being trapped in the room is pure hell...

Maggie visits often, stopping in several times a day to check on him, Nathan too, but Aaron is always *hovering* like the second he's out the door, he's gonna climbing out the window and riding Daryl's motorcycle without a helmet. He's always eyeing his guests like they'd be Paul's willing accomplice.

Then, in the first week of his second trimester, it's just over. The morning sickness stops and he feels like his old self, just...pregnant. He hasn't gained a ton of weight, not even as much as he normally should but it's noticable. His clothes, though he'd almost always seemed to wear shirts two sizes to large, are getting tighter. One day his pants don't zip up anymore and he rolls his eyes "Fucking seriously?"

Aaron tries not to laugh as he watches from the bed. "Babe, you had to be expecting this, eventually," he says, somewhat sympathetically.

"Go fuck yourself," Paul replies, flipping him off half heartedly. Yeah, he knew it was coming and gives up, pulling on some sweat pants and one of Aaron's shirts. The other man's eyes darken and Paul knows that look. He glares at his reflection in the mirror. "Yeah, don't even think it. What's it with you and me wearing your clothes. Better get a handle on it, it's only getting worse from here and I couldn't be any less in the mood."

Aaron nods and hear for the bathroom, kissing Paul's cheek along the way. "Cool shower it is," he says.

"You could just jerk off."

"Oh, I'm going to but I doubt that's gonna help..." Paul bites his lip to keep from giggling and turns his head, letting his hair fall to cover the blush creeping on to his face. Ok, so being wanted that much was kind of awesome. 

***

It's when Aaron completely stops leaving the compound that the tension starts to really boil over. Paul had been feeling a little claustrophobic with him hovering by his bed, making excuses not to leave (he'd long ago run out of good, reasonable ones). 

He understands that Aaron is worried about him. Hell, just a week ago he'd been worried about himself and the baby. But they were fine. And despite Aaron's concerns (they don't even have to talk about it for Paul to know), having been traumatized at the Commonwealth was all the more reason for him to get out and experience something a little bit normal- normal for them anyway.

The fight had just happened, and neither of them think it at the time but it's hard to count the actual *fights* they'd had. They have a lot in common so they rarely disagree. In Paul's opinion, Aaron was definitely being an unprecedented *dick*.

***

"You can't *let* me go out? You wanna adjust that wording or are you just going to go with it?" 

"Look, just because the rest of them are doesn't mean you're in the shape to do the same," earlier Aaron had been his usual sweet self, if not (and maybe this was just hormonal paranoia?) a bit manipulative, gently reasoning with his boyfriend. Until Alicia came along, putting in her two cents. She'd done it every pregnancy, practically up until the end. She and her kids were just fine. "I'm trying to protect you. Think about what happened at the Commonwealth. You didn't see that coming. You can't win every time. You couldn't *fight* that."

"Really?" Paul asks, leaving it at that and walking away. He heads for Maggie's room, noting with a look over his shoulder that Aaron seems relieved. So he underestimated her too? Because after telling her what he'd just said and been trying to do she might kill him, whether or not Paul asked her to.

Yeah, he hadn't seen the danger coming then. He'd been triggered and traumatized and the whole time Aaron had felt terrible having to play the part of a controlling boyfriend, a classist asshole who would keep a man around to be his plaything, do everything he'd ask for without him ever having to make the request.

Some part of Paul fears that maybe this slightly controlling side of Aaron wasn't his nature, but a bad habit he'd picked up in that awful place. And now, with every moment of his life being planned out and supervised he was starting to wonder when- if - it would end. Had their roles changed, was the dynamic forever seriously fucked and he was back at square one?

Maybe it was all in his head. 

He lets out the unnerving stream of consciousness to Maggie the moment he enters the room and she hugs him, sits him down.

"He can't tell you what to do. And I'm not taking sides but I bet that isn't te intention," Paul sighs, nods. Aaron had lost a husband already, had felt responsible for every little thing he touched that didn't turn out quite right. Not that he was ready to forgive him, or that was an excuse. Aaron knew his boyfriend well enough to know he could take care of himself, didn't want and certainly didn't need this shit. "He still needs to back the hell off. This is just as...no, more dangerous to yourself and junior there than whatever you might face outside these walls."  
Maggie swears that if Aaron doesn't come to his senses (however unlikely) there will be plenty of volunteers to kick his ass. And several of them are just as knocked up as Paul.

***

For some reason Aaron decides to go directly to Daryl. He needs a second opinion. It's not like he's really expecting the tracker to back him up, considering that he and Paul are in the same position, but he wouldn't say he isn't *hoping*.

"You're asking the wrong guy," Daryl says, looking down and the little bump of his own. His eyes narrow when they meet Aaron's again. "Unless you *want* me to tell you you're being a stupid asshole and ya gotta cut it out."

"Oh god...I am, aren't I?" Thinking back, everything out of his mouth today had been a varying degree of both ridiculous, insensitive, and offensive. "I must've sounded exactly like..."

"Anyone else who's ever told him no?" Daryl looks over his shoulder, amused at how obvious it is that Rick is *trying* to politely not listen. "Yeah probably. If Rick tried that, you'd wanna kill him I bet...you better watch out for Maggie. You ain't got nothing on her."

"You're right. I would. And...yeah...I don't. Not that any 'worse than death' threats from Maggie is my main concern."

"Now that's Aaron. Feel stupid enough yet or we gotta keep doing this?"

"We're good, I've got some grovelling to do."

"Yep."

***

"I had no right. And I shouldn't expect you to with the way I spoke to you, but you know I didn't mean...any of that...that way..."

"And you're not going to *command* me to stay home and play barefoot and pregnant? Like those creeps wanted."

"Fuck no, I was wrong. You can more than handle yourself, and anything that comes our way. If you hadn't gone in that place with me, I'd probably be fucked up or dead anyway. I'm sorry. I felt guilty, responsible for what happened to you... which is stupid and complicated itself because you wouldn't be having our baby if not for what you survived in there."

"All true." Paul finally opens Maggie's apartment door, having made his boyfriend do most of the begging and apologizing in the hall. "Oh good, and you're on your knees."

"Babe, I'm such a fucking moron."

"Not usually. Just when you're scared for something you love. I forgive you for that but if you ever demand, order, or force me to do *anything* again there's a line of people ready to fuck you up. And you should know I'm at the head of that."

"All true. And that is specifically scary. I'm well aware you could still kick my ass."

Paul holds out a hand, Aaron standing and gratefully accepting a hug, a pretty passionate kiss for the fight they'd just had. "Could be more of that to come," Paul smirks at the big guy, a little weak in the knees from just a kiss. "But first, I've been talking to Michonne and we've drawn something up. An agreement. Considering I'll need a cesarean to get this kid out of me, we all think it's normal and healthy if I slow down around 7 1/2 months. I'm good with that. Ok?"

"Yeah...yes... it's up to you but that sounds good. Is there actually something I'm meant to sign?" There was. Not that he'd want to have this fight again, or hurt Paul the way he knows he had. He was being completely ridiculous, and he missed their adventures like crazy. The agreement...ahem, contract, was as reasonable as it was unnecessary.


End file.
